


FFXV Kinktober 2019

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: My own attempt at Kinktober! Will update tags and relationships as I progress.





	FFXV Kinktober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> OK, as if this month wasn't going to be mammoth enough I am gonna try to have a stab at Kinktober! I have no idea how long I'll be able to keep it up as life is threatening to get in the way, but I'll do my best!
> 
> EDIT- Life got in the way in a massive way, so I have had to abandon Kinktober for this year. I split up the individual chapters so they're easier to find, and thank you to everyone who has shown support! I hope I can try to do this again another year!

“Shh!”

“Heh heh!”

“You’re going to get us caught!”

“Sorry buddy!”

Noctis pulled Prompto forward by his jacket and kissed him harsh on the lips, having the desired effect of silencing him. The location wasn’t ideal, around the back of the gas station while Ignis and Gladio relaxed in the caravan, half hidden in shadow from the flood lights around the corner, but they had both been so hung up during the day that neither of them cared.

Their teeth clashed in the joining of lips and soon Prompto’s hands were everywhere on him- brushing against Noct’s cheek, pulling on his hair, trying to pull his shirt up to run a hand around his bare waist-

“Gonna have to make this quick,” Noctis said, breaking off the kiss. “Or else Specs and Gladio will come looking for us...”

“Don’t want them to come first!” Prompto said with a wink.

“You’re such-” Noctis chided, but was cut off by his own moan as Prompto grounded their clothed erections together. Noctis covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Prompto replaced his hips with his hand, cupping Noct’s erection through his trousers.

Prompto made short work of the tie around Noct’s waist, pushing his flies aside and pulling his dick from his underwear. The combination of skin and soft leather gloves as Prompto gave an experimental tug had stars popping across Noct’s vision and he allowed a small “Prompto!” to slip from behind his hand to show his eagerness. Prompto worked him up to the point he was fully erect before spinning him around so that Noctis faced the concrete wall.

Noctis braced himself on the wall of the gas station with one arm, the other still at his mouth, as Prompto wrapped his arms around him from behind. Prompto took Noct’s dick in one hand, the friction of the leather causing a smooth drag then lubricated as Prompto rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading the precome that already dripped onto the floor. Prompto’s other hand went around to cup Noct’s balls, lightly massaging pressure as Prompto grinded his still clothed erection against Noct’s ass in time with stroking Noct’s dick.

Noctis bit down on his hand to keep from moaning aloud as he thrust into Prompto’s hand, feeling his panted breathing on the back of his neck, and it wasn’t long until Noct fell out of rhythm and with a muffled cry spilled his seed onto the floor. His legs shook and he leaned heavily against the wall to keep himself propped up.

A breathy laugh from behind him brought Noct back into himself and he was vaguely aware of the need to fulfil Prompto’s desires. Noctis hastily tucked himself back into his underwear and tied his trousers back up.

“Huh, here...” Noctis said, pushing himself up from the wall and turning around in Prompto’s arms.

“Uh, that’s OK, I mean...” Prompto hastened to say, and making to cup Prompto as he had him, Noctis was met with a wet spot in the front of Prompto’s trousers.

“Seriously man?” Noctis grinned and Prompto cringed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I got spares, reckon I should change here?” Prompto asked, casting a nervous eye around (as if he hadn’t just made Noctis come around the back of a gas station).

“Or maybe you should keep them on for now,” Noctis teased. Even in the dim light he could see Prompto blush. “Let’s just get back before the guys get pissed cause we’re missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's is just a short one as I decided to join Kinktober at 8pm on the 1st of October, though I kinda like having to keep my writing short as I so often let a fic run away with itself! (No overelaborate outfit descriptions here! :p)


End file.
